


Restless

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Eve bottoms for a bit, F/F, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Akali, Trans Female Character, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: Evelynn helps her girlfriend release some pent up frustrations instead of dealing with them on the street
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 311





	Restless

Evelynn was a heavy sleeper. She had to be to get any sort of rest in the KDA household. The entrancing siren needed her beauty sleep, and with the level of noise that the rest of her housemates could make in the morning, the ability to simply stay asleep through it all was a blessing. 

Normally the muted sound of the front door opening and closing at such an hour wouldn’t have even roused her. By luck or chance, she had rolled over in her sleep and felt the abnormal chill of empty sheets around her, which was enough to wake her despite the pitch black night outside. She was too used to the warm body heat of someone else in her bed, and the suspicious lack of it now worried her. 

With the noise giving her an idea of where to go, Evelynn cleared her throat of sleep before crawling to the edge of the bed. The flashing light of her alarm clock did nothing to suppress the sudden spike of worry that jumped in her throat. Akali was allowed to go on her late night walks, Evelynn had no want to try to restrict the girl of her needed activities, but the red lights that read 3:54 am pushed all thoughts of sleep from her mind for now.

The wind outside whistled with the speed it battered against the window, the noise making the singer purse her lips tighter. She left her room, tightening a nightgown around her waist as she walked silently down the hallway of bedrooms, hoping that at this hour her two other bandmates were sleeping instead of awake like her. 

The stairway was chilly on her bare feet, an obvious sign that the front door had been opened recently. Evelynn powered through the discomfort and padded down the steps until she reached the bottom. It was dark, but even in the shadows she managed to notice that Akali’s running shoes were missing from their place by the front door. She feared for a moment that instead of returning, Akali had actually left the home at this hour. The noises coming from the kitchen, ignited some small hope she was wrong. 

She rounded the corner into the front hall and made her way directly to the doorway on the right and into the kitchen. She peeked around the bend, wanting to see who was the source of the noise before revealing herself. Evelynn froze in her steps, seeing the hunched over figure at the counter. Her fingers clutched at the front of her nightgown, worry surging through her chest. It didn’t take much to figure out who was in their kitchen.

“Akali?” Evelynn whispered into the dark. The young rapper of KDA jumped at hearing her name, her head shooting up to find the source. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, her blood thick with adrenaline, and the horrible first reaction in her veins was to strike at the noise. At the sight of her girlfriend, arms wrapped around herself for warmth and looking small in the darkened doorway, made the heat that coursed through her body dimly fade away. 

“Oh.” Akali muttered, her voice coarse behind her black face mask. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to fight the cold that replaced the rash heat in her chest. “Hey... Hey Eve.” 

Evelynn stepped forward slowly, watching carefully as the girl’s tense body relaxed back against the counter. “Baby. It’s late. Did you… Did you just come home?” Her voice was hushed. Her question wasn’t necessary. Akali was dressed for her midnight runs, black clothing meant to keep her warm in the chilly night air and straps meant to hold the spray cans she used for her ‘art’. Though tonight it seemed she hadn’t packed for such activities. 

The fact that Akali didn’t respond was an answer in and of itself. The space between the two became nonexistent in an instant as Evelynn strode across the kitchen and embraced the rapper tightly. 

“I’m fine Eve.” Akali tried to reassure her girlfriend, instead finding her head in the woman’s hands and an annoyed scowl directed at her. 

“I don’t like when you lie. Tell me.” Her wording was rather final on the subject, brushing Akali’s hair back under her hat to get a closer look at the part of her face that was visible. Apart from her flushed skin from the cold air, Evelynn could have believed Akali was fine, until she tried to remove the girl’s mask. 

Evelynn jumped at how fast the girl pulled away from her, her backside hitting the counter with a thump. They stood in the empty kitchen in silence for a moment. Finally Akali sighed and her shoulders slumped as her body seemed to give up trying to hide her weariness. 

“Show me.” 

Akali removed her hat and tossed it on the counter, glancing through her bangs to see Evelynn’s reaction. She didn’t look mad, or disappointed, which was what Akali was most worried about. With nothing to go off of, she kept following the two word order, pulling down her face mask and hooking it under her chin. As soon as she did, she found the singer’s gentle fingers cupping her face again, pulling her head down to get a better look at her. 

The dark purple bruise ran from her jaw down to her cheek, which looked only slightly swollen luckily. A second bruise, just under the eye, seemed lighter and more pink, and Evelynn hoped she had been protecting her face when it happened. The last injury she could see was a cut in the corner of her lower lip, flecks of dried blood at the edge of her mouth from it. Unfortunately, and fortunately, it wasn’t the worst condition she has seen Akali come home in, but it was the first time in a long time she had been in a fight.

While she waited for judgement, Evelynn crossed past her without a word. Unfolding a hand towel on the kitchen counter, she turned the faucet of the kitchen sink and waited a moment until she was sure it was the temperature she wanted. Quickly passing the fabric under the water before ringing it out and stepping back from the counter. With a wave of her hand, like she was expecting Akali to already be doing what she wanted without asking, she motioned to the space in front of her. Akali trudged over, dragging her feet childishly as she did.

“Why?” Evelynn said the one word firmly, taking Akali’s face in her hand and pressing the cloth near the girl’s eye. Cold, Akali found out, was what temperature the water was, making her jump and hiss at the contact. She shifted uncomfortably but knew there was no way out of the situation she had found herself in.

“It was something stupid.” Akali muttered under her breath. She felt the cloth leave her face for a moment before it was placed back on the same sore spot. 

“If it was something stupid, I have even more right to be mad.” Evelynn raised an eyebrow, her tone obviously scolding the younger girl. She wet the cloth again under the still running water, squeezing the excess out, and brought it to the much darker bruise on Akali’s cheek instead. 

“I was just… Local scene you know? Been like… itching to move lately, just wanted to stay a bit later than normal.” Akali huffed at the end of her sentence, letting herself be coddled against her will. She could feel Evelynn very gently dragging the towel over the corner of her mouth, feeling a sting every few swipes. “Someone put on one of your songs. Before KDA. I thought it was good. Some… Some other guys didn’t.” 

Evelynn pulled her hand away, making sure they could both look each other in the eye, and Akali could see the exacerbated look on her face. “Really Akali? You got into a fight because some men didn’t like my music?” 

“Wh- Well no! I’m not dumb.” 

“Hm, could have surprised me.” Evelynn rolled her eyes before tossing the towel into the sink absentmindedly and turning the water off. Her hands took hold of Akali’s wrists before she could react, and pulled at them until they could be seen in the moonlight through the window. “Are your hands fine too?” 

“Yeah they’re fine Eve. I have gloves you know.” Akali punctuated her grumble by wiggling her fingers, showing off the fingerless gloves sarcastically. For her attitude she got another annoyed look from the singer. “I’m not dumb you know. They were… Calling you things. I’m not gonna sit around and let people say that kinda stuff about you.” 

“You can, and you will.” Evelynn pointedly stated. She found herself casually playing with the hem of Akali’s sweater, adjusting it for appearance as an almost second hand habit to take care of her. “So please stop doing this. Not again. My makeup skills can only cover so much darling.”

Akali felt something heavy lift off her shoulders at hearing the pet name. She knew Evelynn was still mad but the name indicated a much needed shift in the tone of the conversation. She let the singer dote on her for now, feeling less annoyed than before at it. 

“Alright. I’ll walk away next time. Pinkie promise.” Akali submitted to the woman’s words with a half hearted laugh. “Sorry. I know I shouldn’t have. Just been feeling…” 

Evelynn’s hands stilled in their habitual grooming for a moment to rest on Akali’s neck, her head tilting inquisitively and looking up at her, curious about the way Akali had trailed off. “Feeling?” 

“Restless.” Akali cleared her throat softly, her eyes trying not to look at Evelynn as she spoke. “Kaisa’s been making us do our practice, like, daily but… Just got that kinda energy that won’t go away.” 

“Work out more.” Evelynn suggested, her hands smoothing the girl’s bangs out as she spoke. “I’m sure Ahri wouldn’t complain if you ate less of your noodles and went for a run.” 

“It’s not the same.” Akali closed her eyes for a moment. She enjoyed when Evelynn played with her hair like this. It was calming. It made her feel close to her, like all the things running through her head could just stop for a moment. “It’s not the same as when I was at the Dojo. Fighting is so much more than just exercise. It’s that feeling of… It’s like when we dancing but I get to control it instead of following along.” 

“Control.” Evelynn whispered the words under her breath, not even realizing they had left her. She examined the girl for a moment, seeing how her own eyes were a mile off looking out the window, but they looked focused on something unseen in her head. A thought strayed into Evelynn's mind, one she had entertained before.

“Perhaps then.” Evelynn pressed her lips softly against the corner of Akali’s mouth, careful of the cut, and ran her hands across the girl’s shoulders. “I could help you with some of that energy.” She smiled, her eyes narrowing as she saw the light blush creep into the girl’s cheeks. Wherever she had gone, she was pulled back to the kitchen with an unexpected invitation. Her eyes were averted from the Siren in front of her, living up to her namesake well. 

“You know I’m not gonna say no.” Akali chuckled slightly, her teeth showing behind a smirk. The rapper’s hands found their way to Evelynn’s hips, the fine silk of the nightgown was smooth in her palms and alluded to the soft of the woman’s hips. 

“Good.” Evelynn hummed, slowly pulling back from Akali’s arms and tugged at her wrists. She enjoyed seeing the slowly growing smile on Akali’s face as she trailed behind her like a puppy, hand in hand. Her smile faltered for a moment when Evelynn guided her out of the kitchen and slowly pulled her into the living room. Akali glanced over her shoulder, walked away from the stairway that led up to their bedrooms. 

“Uh, Eve?” Akali raised an eyebrow, her steps slowed slightly as she tried to lean her body towards the stairs behind them. She saw Evelynn’s eyes, bright in the low moonlit living room, narrowed in guilty delight, before she was pulled suddenly forward into the living room. 

“Sit.” 

The command wasn’t something abnormal for Evelynn to give her. What was surprising was that Akali found herself sitting on an extravagantly soft armchair. Evelynn had specifically requested the almost throne like lounge furniture, and kept the rest of her bandmates off of it like she was training rowdy pets. It was reserved only for her, and now Akali was sitting in it to her own surprise. 

The girl’s outfit, rough streetwear modified for pure purpose of her nightly activities, and the over extravagant chair clashed stylistically. She looked wildly out of place. A rebel on a throne. Which was maybe why Eve was looking at her with a finger on her chin. 

“You know, this…” Evelynn’s motioned to the rapper offhandedly, keeping her eyes locked with Akali’s. “Looks good on you.” 

Akali snorted more than she laughed, surprised at the sudden turn of Evelynn’s interest. She took a moment to push herself back into the seat she was in, not at all surprised at how soft and yet taut the material stretched over the chair was. Never underestimate the Siren of KDA and her utter devotion to perfection, even when it came to furniture. 

Images of all the times Evelynn herself sat on the chair herself came to mind, and in an attempt to tease her girlfriend, Akali copied her. Her left arm lay comfortably on the arm rest, while she propped her elbow on the right arm rest. Of course, she couldn’t copy Evelynn’s pose perfectly, it just didn’t suit her. She modified it, leaning her face against a curled fist instead of an open palm, and her legs were confidently spread instead of elegantly crossed. Her rebellious tomboy attitude on full display. 

“Yeah? I’m a little surprised. Didn’t think you liked my style.” Akali laughed under her breath, remembering all the time Evelynn lovingly informed her that her apparel was not at all befitting a popstar, and her countless offerings to go shopping for more ‘high-end’ fashion lines instead of the rough exercise brands Akali prefered. 

Evelynn hummed in approval and surprise at how easily Akali sank into such a pose. Very different from her sheepish responses to Evelynn’s usual flirtatious. Perhaps, tonight, this restlessness and energy Akali had could be put too good use. In the low light, Akali couldn’t see the Siren’s tongue briefly run across her lips. 

Evelynn bent over, lowering her head until she was level with Akali’s face and placed her hands on the back of the chair. Her usual power and control over these types of situations was still evident in everything she did. Her pose, her eyes, the way she graciously let Akali get an eyeful of her cleavage through her nightgown. 

“Oh well, yes your outfit. It’s very you darling, but that wasn’t what I meant.” Evelynn slowly dragged her words out, letting go of the chair with one hand and stroking the back of her hand across Akali’s cheek. The wind from outside had still left them a little chilled to the touch, though she guessed the red beneath Akali’s skin was from her. Evelynn was practically biting her lip as she slipped a finger into the mask under Akali’s chin and pulled it up to cover the lower half of her face. 

“Confidence.” Evelynn purred low in her throat. Windswept hair, masked face, and strong hands clenched expectantly, painted her as the troublemaker she always was. “Confidence looks good on you. Confidence _is_ sexy.” 

“Confidence?” With half of her face covered, Akali’s strong expressive eyes drew all of Evelynn’s attention. Her eyebrows had a strong arch to them, watching Evelynn closely. Curiously. “If that’s what you want to call it.” 

“And what would you call it?” Evelynn taunted her, a falsely innocent smile on her face as she fluttered her eyelashes. Instead of answering, Akali pulled her fist away from her cheek and held out her hand until it met Evelynn’s cheek. She ran her fingers over the soft and smooth skin, taking a moment just to hold her girlfriend. The leftover adrenaline in her veins turned her touch less pure.

Her fingers moved from Evelynn’s cheek to her chin, and swiped a lightly calloused thumb over the singers plump lower lip. Like instinct, Evelynn’s lips parted at the touch, letting the thumb slip between her lips with ease. The tip of her tongue swiped at the pad of Akali’s thumb, tasting the faint salty taste of sweat on it. 

“Down.” 

The rough growl of Akali’s voice surprised both of them. The display, however faint it was, ignited a spark of impatience in the girl’s chest. Her eyes watched Evelynn’s face with an intensity matched by her next words. “On your knees.” 

“Oh.” Evelynn purred around the finger between her lips. The sudden order, and yes, Akali’s tone made it clear it was an order, surprised her. Of course, it was what she had already had in mind, but Akali’s sudden _initiative_ made the idea seem that much more appealing. “Now you’re getting it baby.” 

Evelynn slowly sank to her knees, her hands dragging down Akali’s frame the whole way, until they rested on her spread thighs. The material of the girl’s pants were rough and resistant to the weather, but underneath it she could feel the way Akali’s muscles would flex and relax the further her hands roamed. In the low light of the room and the dark material, Evelynn hadn’t seen the girl’s excitement on display. Instead she felt it, with enthusiasm, squeezing the firm length through her pants. 

“Worked up already darling? I’ll take it as a compliment.” Evelynn purred, looking Akali in the eyes 

“Told you.” Akali grunted quietly, her legs twitching slightly each time the woman between her legs gave a rough grasp. “Had a lot of energy tonight. So…” 

“You better have all that energy just for me.” Evelynn muttered in mock jealousy, raising an eyebrow to look at the girl above her. She had no reason to be jealous. She was beautiful, rich, and loved and pampered Akali to death. In return, Akali was smitten and practically devout to her. 

“Y-Yeah.” Akali’s voice faltered for a heartbeat, hearing the slow unzip of her own pants. Her breath was hot inside her mask, running over her cheeks in puffs. “I’m all yours Eve.”

Evelynn purred in approval, keeping her gaze steady and enjoying the growing impatience in Akali’s eyes. Inch by inch her pants were lowered until the singer could see her prize, only the thin material of Akali’s underwear keeping her from it.

Evelynn’s breath ghosted across the cloth. “She’s all mine too, isn’t she?” The woman chuckled as her nails flirted just underneath the waistband of Akali’s underwear. Her gentle cooing and slow speed was making the rapper on her throne twitch and struggle to control her breathing. 

“ **Eve**.” Akali growled the name, short and louder than anything else she had said this evening. Her reaction made Evelynn all but outright purr, her thighs rubbing together at the sudden heat that was sparked between them. One last tease, loving Akali’s reactions tonight, she planted a less than innocent kiss on the clothed length in front of her before pulling the girl’s underwear down to reveal it. 

Akali’s length bobbed to stand at attention as soon as it was freed, surprising Evelynn at the sudden appearance. It had enough energy to even bounce off of the seductress’ cheek, and she worried she could have ruined the mood with the stifled giggle she struggled to hold back.

“Well, Hello to you too~” Evelynn spoke to the shaft in front of her face, still smiling at the sight. Her fingers dragged slowly across the girl’s stomach and danced ever closer to her prize, intending to play with her food. Rough fingers ran through Evelynn’s hair, slowly and deliberately grabbing the curls of the woman’s loose bun, pulling her head up to look at her controller.

“Don’t play around.” Akali whispered just loud enough to be heard through her mask. Normally she would feel a little embarrassed if not shameful, finding herself pressing Evelynn’s face against her length with a grip on the woman’s hair, but the combination of impatience running through her veins and the look on Evelynn’s face spurred her on.

The domineering woman’s eyes looked somewhat hazy in the moonlight, looking up at Akali’s face with parted lips that panted hot breath against the girl’s sex. She expected Evelynn to be all teases and light touches, but much to Akali’s pleasure, Evelynn’s hands abandoned their little game and wrapped firmly around her erection. 

The first few strokes made her hiss through her mask, feeling built up pressure in her muscles ebb out as she relaxed into the chair. Evelynn’s hands moved in a steady rhythm, her palm dragging over the girl’s sensitive head, finding more precum each time to ease the friction. 

“How could I say no to you darling?” Evelynn chuckled low and alluring. Her hand cradled the girl’s shaft, planting soft kisses along the length until she reached the tip and licking her lips. Each inch she moved up and up, she could feel the hand in her hair pulling more firm, urging her on. Her lips were just barely pressing against the heat in front of her, watching closely to see Akali’s eyes furrow subtly every few strokes. 

Akali’s free hand left the arm of the chair, running her fingers across Evelynn’s cheek and catching her attention. She pulled away and pushed her face into the girl’s open palm, wandering if this touch was as innocent as it seemed. The thumb pressing against her lips proved, evidently not. Not that she minded.

She made a show of letting Akali push her thumb into her mouth, her tongue running across the underside of it, and lips sealing around the finger to softly suck on it. Evidently she sold the skill of her mouth well, hearing the rumble of approval from behind the rapper’s mask. 

“Open.” Akali told her what to do, keeping Evelynn’s tongue trapped under her thumb. Every time Akali ordered her what to do, it felt harder and harder to ignore the growing restlessness between her thighs. She did as she was told though, dutifully opening her mouth and letting Akali watch as she made a show of it.

It was easy to guess what she wanted, the push on the back of her head guiding Evelynn. The edges of her mouth smiled as she fit her lips neatly around the girl’s erection. She lapped at the underside of the length in her mouth, tasting the precum that had spilled over. The taste inspired her to push her lips down more until she had taken it halfway in her mouth. Bobbing her head in a slow rhythm, she worked her fingers around the base and stroked what was left of Akali’s shaft.

She had barely started her ministrations before a sudden push on the back of her head made her gasp, at least as well as she could gasp with her mouth full. Akali had pushed her head down and groaned at the feeling of Evelynn’s lips parting to take her in. With full control in her hand, Akali pulled on the long hair wrapped around her palm to ease Evelynn off of her length. She smiled at the indignant pout in Evelynn’s eyes and she wondered if the ever dominant woman had in fact liked that treatment. 

Evelynn worked her way up the shaft until just the head was in her mouth, ready to pop off and tease the girl about her rough behavior, when another sudden push forced her head down, this time until her lips found the base of Akali’s sex. She outright moaned at the feeling of the erection hitting her throat, the surge of heat between her legs making her head feel dizzy. 

“Holy shit…” Akali mumbled, her mouth feeling dry as she licked her lips. She let go of Evelynn’s hair for a moment, just long enough so she could brush the woman’s bangs out of the way of her eyes and give herself a better view. “You look so hot like this Eve.” 

Evelynn offered no resistance to slow her as she threaded her fingers through magenta hair. With both hands on the back of the singer’s head, all of Akali’s indecent cravings were being met as she used her mouth. Evelynn hummed with pleasure, letting herself go limp in Akali’s hands. 

The singer spread her thighs wider, her fingers slipping past her nightgown and feeling the wet that coated her thighs, and was grateful she had decided to sleep au natural tonight. She wasted no time in spreading herself and pushing two fingers as deep inside of her heat as she could. A sudden rough thrust made Evelynn choke as the girl’s length entered her throat and an embarrassing amount of wet coated her fingers, dripping to the floor between her legs. Akali was biting her lower lip hard enough to make it throb with a dull pain, her legs tense and her hands grasping at Evelynn’s hair and holding her down. 

Evelynn’s eyes struggled to stay open, the shocks of pleasure running up her spine as she made unsteady and rapid swipes over her clit with her thumb. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, a rough cough escaping her as she struggled to hold her breath much longer. Evelynn blinked away the tears, looking up pleadingly at Akali’s eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

The pressure on the back of her head relented and Evelynn pulled herself back, a loud gasp escaping her lips as she panted for air. Her forehead rested against the girl’s hipbone, slowly pulling her fingers out of her sex and shivering at how close she had come to finishing then and there. Akali gently stroked the woman’s cheek, her thumb wiping away the strands of drool that hang off her lower lip. 

“You’re like… really fucking good at that by the way.” Akali laughed breathless and low. She flinched at how hard Evelynn gripped her length as she suddenly started stroking her, an annoyed glare looking up at the girl. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell with how you were _fucking my mouth_.” Evelynn’s voice was slightly hoarse, her breath shaking with her words. She pressed her lips firmly against the side of Akali’s length and began kissing along it, keeping her annoyed glare on the girl’s face as she did.

“Like you didn’t love it.” Akali tilted her head as she grinned, watching as Evelynn dutifully swirled her tongue around the sensitive tip before taking it between her lips and bobbing her head again. The mess between her thighs and on her hand proved shamefully so that she did love it. Akali raised an eyebrow as she watched Evelynn tend to her, hearing the woman hum low and slow the further down her length she went. 

“Are you wet?” Akali purred, an invisible cheeky grin beneath her mask, as she could already tell the answer. She had caught onto the fact that Evelynn’s hand had been hidden out of sight for a while now. 

“Do you really need to have your ego stroked too?” Evelynn said indignantly, uncharacteristically embarrassed about being teased. It had been a long time since she had touched herself like this, her fingers still lightly playing with herself even as she was being teased for it. She needed something more.

“A little.” Akali hummed as she adjusted how she sat slightly. She removed Evelynn’s hand from her lap before grabbing herself instead, openly stroking herself in front of Evelynn’s face. “If you ask nicely, you could get what you want.” 

Evelynn was surprised at the gall the younger rapper had, taunting her with such a lascivious display. Her eyes watched with unabashed lust, the sight spurring her on to touch herself in return, matching Akali’s rhythm. “You say that like it wouldn’t be a reward for yourself too.”

“Hm, I dunno.” Akali acted like she was thinking about her options for a moment. “Your face is awfully pretty right now Eve. I wouldn’t mind finishing here.” She smiled, not able to help herself from the double entendre in her words.

A sharp and needy throb from between Evelynn’s legs made her gasp, biting her lip sharply to hold back the embarrassing noise in her throat. Her hand rushed to stop Akali, holding her still to stop the possibility of what she wanted so badly being taken from her.

“Darling.” Evelynn whispered, her voice irresistibly husky and needy. Her hand moved from Akali’s and up the girl’s arm, moving closer to her as she did. “I can make you feel so much better than that. Let me.” 

Evelynn felt Akali’s hand move to meet her own, pulling gently to bring her up and on her knees. The unspoken invitation was followed, Evelynn rising off the ground on shaking legs. The singer raised her leg to place her knees on either side of Akali’s thighs and the rapper smiled. She saw her girlfriends lust coating her thighs, running up to see the sight of her unclad sex. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the needy one?” Akali teased with a devilish sparkle in her eye, her hands cupping the singer’s backside and pulling her close. Evelynn’s nightgown had slipped down her shoulders when she had moved, leaving her chest uncovered and free to be squeezed and admired by Akali’s hands. The same hands that could break bones touched her with enough restraint to bring her pleasure. 

Evelynn’s breath was stolen too quickly from her to respond, her body shuddering at how perfectly firm Akali was kneading her chest. Her pleads melted into short moans, the pleasurable sting as Akali pinched her sensitive nipples between her fingers sent the singer’s head reeling. 

Evelynn’s hand dragged lower across Akali’s chest, the material of the girl’s clothing rough beneath her fingers, past her stomach until she felt the warmth she needed. Short strokes of her palm coaxed a delightful noise from Akali’s throat that made Evelynn more desperate than before. 

“Akali, baby.” Evelynn was almost begging, almost. She never begged, but she needed this. She needed Akali to know how much she needed her. Her hand fumbled with desperation, removing Akali’s hand from her chest and guiding her between her legs. She outright moaned at the feeling of something that wasn’t her own fingers touching. “Can you feel- Haa… How much I want you?” 

Akali rolled the hard nub her finger was pressed against, thrilled at the noises of approval that filled the living room. As soon as her fingers slipped past the wet entrance, Evelynn dropped her hips on instinct and gasped, wanting so much more than just the girl’s fingers inside her. 

“I like knowing that you want me.” Akali whispered as she pulled out of her girlfriend’s heat, her fingers soaked and the soft material of her glove was already stained. It was a different side to Evelynn than she normally saw, and it was fulfilling something she had needed. “Say it again.” Her fingers ran down the woman’s bare sides, guiding her hips until her member pressed lightly against Evelynn’s slick opening. 

“Yes… _Yes_.” Evelynn repeated the word as her hips were lowered inch by inch, feeling herself spread perfectly to fit Akali inside of her. She buried her face into Akali’s hair, her lips brushing over the girl’s ear as she shook. “I want you Akali. Darling, I want this. So so badly.” 

Evelynn whimpered. The noise was small and restrained, and so much hotter than Akali ever expected to hear. Akali felt hands on her face holding her, before Evelynn lunged forward, pushing her lips against the tactile mask where she know Akali’s own were, as if she could ignore the material with sheer desire. Finally when that barrier was too much to ignore, Evelynn tore it off, flinging the mask somewhere into the dark room. 

Their lips met and parted immediately, wanting to taste each other in. Akali pushed her tongue into the singer’s mouth and drank the ecstatic moan she let out. Evelynn started to move, raising her hips and dropping herself onto Akali’s lap, her muffled moans and whines breaking their kiss sporadically. 

“God, Eve…” Akali groaned when their lips parted, utterly entrapped by the beautiful woman on her lap, her fingers digging into Evelynn’s hips. The singer was moaning loudly, slowly and hypnotically moving her hips in circles, desperate to feel every inch of Akali’s length grind inside her. 

Evelynn’s hands found their way down Akali’s arms, feeling the strong muscles flexing beneath her thick clothing that were pulling her down to meet her hips. When she touched Akali’s hand, the girl let go of her, expecting to be guided to where Evelynn needed her. Instead, she felt the woman’s fingers dig under the edge of her glove, pulling it off so it could drop to the floor. Their palms pressed together, fingers interlocking, as Evelynn held onto her. She pressed Akali’s hand against the back of the chair, their bodies flushed together as Evelynn began kissing along her jaw. Her lips found every inch of bare skin she could manage, avoiding the bruises where she went.

Evelynn was riding her with a beautiful fervor, her free hand digging into the back of Akali’s hair and holding on tight. Akali was perfect for her. How she filled her, hitting the perfect spot when she rocked her hips up to meet her. How she sounded, deep growls in her throat and how she whispered Evelynn’s name. How she watched her, adoring her, every inch of her with her hands and her eyes. 

Her bliss rushed up her spine before she could prepare herself, her eyes fluttered closed as she pushed her hips down hard and saved the feeling that pushed her over the edge. The last touch she felt before the waves rushed over her was Akali pulling her close suddenly and burying her face in the singers neck, her own voice giving out into a taut groan. 

Evelynn pressed her face into the girl’s hair as she came down from her high, body shaking and mind buzzing back to normalcy. Akali raised her head slowly and leaned back against the chair, looking up at the woman on her lap. Her magenta hair flowed over her shoulder and reflected the dark blue of the moon with its colour. She flexed her fingers, feeling Evelynn’s hand still in her own. 

“We probably woke up Ahri and Kaisa.” Akali laughed mutedly, taking in a deep breath after to steady herself. Her hand lingered on Evelynn’s thigh, running her fingertips in mindless patterns over it. Evelynn appreciated the touch, doing the same with Akali’s neck and her own hand.

“I’m not the one in trouble for staying out late.” Evelynn playfully teased and sat up. She could feel Akali’s length softening inside her, and gave a quick warning before raising her hips and letting the girl move out of her. She stayed on Akali’s lap though, hand in hers, and let their bodies warm to each other in the afterglow, even if Evelynn was as naked as the day she was born.

She would have liked nothing better than to just admire Akali in the moment, run her fingers through her hair and kiss her until Akali grew too embarrassed to continue. The only thing that stopped her was the ugly marks on her skin. Not ugly, not in Evelynn’s eyes, her darling could never be, but they hurt her to see again. Her finger traced along the bruises with a touch you could be mistaken if she had even touched it at all. 

“Is it still bothering you? I’m fine.” Akali saw the worry in her eyes and tried to brush it off, bringing her hand up to pull Evelynn’s away from her face. 

“Yes.” Evelynn stared firmly at Akali as she spoke, her hand gripping the girl's own harder. “I don’t want you doing this anymore.” 

“I won’t!” Akali reassured her and sitting up sharply, making sure Evelynn didn’t fall at the sudden movement. “I already said so.” 

“I mean it Akali.” Evelynn almost felt like she was pleading, her hand holding the injured cheek as softly as she could. “I don’t want this building up in you until it happens again.” 

Akali opened her mouth, soundlessly forming an argument until she stopped and huffed. Her eyes were looking around the room like a pet avoiding a scolding until she looked at Evelynn. “I know. I don’t mean to. Not all of my energy comes out in… good productive ways sometimes.” 

“Hmm… Yes…” Evelynn was speaking to herself in a hushed hum. Akali’s ‘Energy’ was certainly a different kind tonight. That thought gave her an idea that sounded… beneficial to both of them. “Did this help?” 

Akali raised her eyebrows questioningly. “T-this? I mean ya I’m tired now I guess.” 

“Darling.” Evelynn’s voice was both loving and teasing to get her attention fully. She then raised her chin slightly and cleared her throat. The dawning realization of Akali’s face made her chuckle. “Did _this_ help?”

“I’m…Shit, I’m sorry.” Akali ducked her head in embarrassment and pulled her hand off of Evelynn’s thigh. Her cheeks burned shamefully as she barely managed to look up through her bangs. “I shouldn’t have been so uh. Forceful. And asked and… sorry Eve.” 

“Akali.” Evelynn’s palm cupped the girl’s chin, coaxing her to sit up and look her in the eye. When she could finally get Akali too look at her without shying away, her hand moved from her chin and traced idly down her neck. “When I touch you. When I tell you what to do, or even when I… take what I want from you. How do you feel about it?” 

“Well um…” Akali’s face still felt rather warm, and a new level of embarrassment coming from realizing she was having this conversation while half dressed, not to mention Evelynn’s own state of apparel, or lack thereof. “That’s… I like it. ‘Cause. I want to make you happy.” 

“You want to please me.” The words sounded so much more sensual coming from Evelynn. Her tongue rolled the words around, changing them just enough to make their perverse nature more obvious. “And while yes, you should have asked. I think there was enough proof to show that I wanted to please you too. In fact I think it’s still on my thighs.” 

The last comment in particular made Akali choke, sputtering for a moment before she could recover and make eye contact again with the singer who smiled innocently at her. The back of Evelynn’s hand stroked Akali’s cheek as she continued. “If you feel the… desire to be a little rough with me again. You’ll be surprised how much you can get away with.” 

“I didn’t think um… You were into being uh…” Akali trailed off with her words, struggling to find the same confidence she had before. Evelynn lovely brought a finger up and traced her nail under the girl’s chin. 

“Choked?” 

“I was gonna say submissive!” Akali blurted out her rushed response louder than she expected, feeling the singer on her lap shake with suppressed laughter. Evelynn was playing with her bangs and pinched at the girl’s cheeks. 

“Cute.” Evelynn nestled her face against Akali’s cheek and gave her a quick peck before pulling back, looking behind her so she could step down from her perch on the rapper’s lap. “We should get to bed though, I want to be at least coherent if Ahri is going to yell at me tomorrow.” 

“Wait!” Akali grasped Evelynn’s wrist in her hand, getting the singer’s attention. When she was suddenly under full view of those amber eyes she felt the burning embarrassment creep up her neck, but her curiosity got the best of her. What Evelynn had said had spurred something inside of her. She looked at the woman for a moment before she could finally manage to speak. “Are you… Are you into…?” 

The unfinished question made Evelynn’s mouth curl into a smirk. “Oh rogue.” She cooed the pet name as softly as she could, her free hand running through Akali’s hair slowly as she moved in as close as she could. Her breath running off of Akali’s lips as she whispered. 

“If you get those pretty little hands around my neck, I won’t just wake up Ahri and Kaisa. I’ll wake up the whole neighborhood.”


End file.
